


SLEEPOVERS ARE FOR PUSSIES

by MalcolmTucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmTucker/pseuds/MalcolmTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee decides to bring the troll men closer together by hosting a grand slumber party at his hive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SLEEPOVERS ARE FOR PUSSIES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMostPsychotic (ymirjotunn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirjotunn/gifts).



You approach the door with caution and a lingering feeling of dread, seeing as the last time you’d approached this door at the age of 11, you were practically assaulted by your insane clown best friend. And by assaulted, you mean tackle hugged onto the sidewalk where you received a concussion. Slowly, you bring a hand up to the doorbell, mustering up the courage to press it.  
You casually remember what you did today as the sound chimes throughout the seemingly empty hive. The steady ding-dong noise stops and lets you recount your day. You had sat in your stupid human bed, watching shitty movies, before you heard your phone go off. You stared at it briefly, noticing who was pestering you. Wide-eyed, you’d snatched it up faster than Nepeta could steal catnip. You warily peer over the messages.  
terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling CarcinoGeneticist [CG]  
TC: HeY mY mAiN mOtHeRfUcKeR wHaT tHe MoThErFuCk Is Up? :o)  
CG: I’M BUSY.  
TC: I’m ThRoWiN a PaRtY aNd YoU’rE iNvItEd!  
CG: I’M BUSY.  
TC: AwWwW, c’MoN, bEsT fRiEnD. wE’rE gOnNa HaVe So MuCh MoThErFuCkIn FuN. :o)  
CG: I’M BUSY.  
TC: BuT bEsTfRiEnD… :o(  
TC: iT’s No PaRtY wItHoUt YoU! :o)  
CG: HOW CUTE. WHERE DID YOU GET THAT LINE FROM? FOR THE LAST TIME, FUCKASS, I’M FUCKING BUSY. YOU GOT THAT?  
TC: iF yOu SaY sO mOtHeRfUcKeR, bUt wE’rE gOnNa HaVe A hElL oF a TiMe.  
TC: JuSt rInG tHe dOoRbElL iF yOu DeCiDe To ShOw Up. :o)  
CG: YEAH  
CG: OKAY  
CG: I GOT IT  
TC: SeE yOu LaTeR bEsT fRiEnD. hOnK hOnK! :o)  
CG: YEAH SEE YOU LATER  
TC: :o)  
CG: WAIT  
CG: NO  
CG: SHIT  
terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling CarcinoGeneticist [CG]  
You inwardly curse at your blunder. How could you have let him fool you into saying you would attend? Clever fucking clown. You hiss, drawing out a sort of duffle-bag-backpack-suitcase hybrid, and jam in the clothes you needed for the so-called party. It was going to be a long night. You haphazardly brought some cool things to share with Gamzee, like a few of your most amazing movies and some alcoholic beverage you’d found lying around outside of your hive before rushing down the stairs.  
Before you reached the bottom step, you felt a claw tense around your ankle and throw you to the floor, spewing the contents of your horrendously packed bag.  
“Fuck!” You exclaimed loudly, as you toppled into your crabdad and the two of you fell to the floor. You gave him a few harsh slaps and some warning glares before telling him you were going to Gamzee’s for the night. And with that, you were off, rushing out the door and to where you are now, staring right into Gamzee’s terrifying fucking face as the door swings wide in welcome.  
“Hey, my main motherfucker! Glad you could make it. C’mon in, everybody is waiting for you.” He grins goofily and you step inside with a grimace.  
Wait. Everybody?  
He ushers you to his living room, where four faces stare up at you from the ground.  
“Hey, KK,” Sollux mutters coolly with his subtle grin, a Gamestation controller firmly in his hands. Tavros chimes in from behind with an awkward hello, and Equius just nods at you with a forced smile.  
And then you see him grinning at you from the floor and you immediately regret coming.  
“Wwell , hey there, Kar,” he smirks, and your blood runs colds, face twisting into a look of disgust.  
“Fuck off,” you mutter irritated, and throw your shit onto the floor before flopping down beside it. You rummage through the bag, trying to find the thing you’d brought Gamzee, but it appeared that in your struggle with your piss-off crab lusus, it went missing.  
Gamzee flops on his back beside Equius, staring up at the ceiling before smiling warmly at you.  
“Get your cozy on, motherfucker!” You angrily shove shit back into your bag before scooting on the ground as close as you’re willing to get to them, leaving a five foot radius between you and the pile.  
You watch Sollux beat Tavros at videogames for at least an hour before Eridan interrupts with his incessant whining.  
“Gam, they’re hoggin’ the controls,” he groans, and Gamzee smiles, just patting him gently on the back. It makes you sick to your stomach  
“There, there, someone will share with you, right guys?” Gamzee looks up, his normally glazed over eyes shooting fire at the two with controls. You have never been so scared of Gamzee in your life. Well, except that one time where you were doing work on your hive’s roof, and he scared you into falling off.  
Tavros and Sollux immediately shove the controllers over to Eridan, gulping. Behind the coat of face paint or whatever the fuck he had on and his thick, unkempt hair, you could see his features relax, and his eyes glaze back over. Everyone seemed a bit on edge, especially Equius, who had run off to fetch another towel from his overnight pack.  
Eridan bites his lip nervously, and speaks to Gamzee while avoiding his gaze.  
“Hey Gam, howw about wwe just order some pizza or somethin? Watch a movvie, crack some of that, wwhat’s it called, uh, Faygo?” He grins sheepishly as all of you stare nervously onwards to Gamzee, who isn’t reacting. His lips curl into a smile and his face lights up.  
“That is the best motherfuckin’ idea I’ve heard all motherfuckin’ day. Let’s get some pizza and movies and Faygo all up in this motherfucker!”  
Gamzee retreats upstairs with Equius to bring the Faygo from his room, while Sollux puts on a fucking stupid movie Eridan has selected. You think of how angry you are at your lusus for making you spill your bag, because your bag had movies in it. Good movies, and not stupid shit that Eridan likes.  
The pizza arrives a good 20 minutes into the movie, and as you see Gamzee stand up, you offer, like the gentleman you are, to retrieve the pizza. He grins and gives you the money for it, and you practically run out of the room. Anything to get away from this stupid movie and these even more stupid people.  
You walk to the front door, pay, and bring the box inside with a sigh, slowly making your way back to the living room. Gamzee stands up and removes the box from your hands before placing it on the floor. All six of you huddle around it, slowly munching as the two trolls on screen confess their love to each other. Eridan sighs, purple tingeing his cheeks and a dreamy expression on his face. You scrunch your nose, elbowing him in the back as gently as you allow your hateful self.  
“Oww, fuck, Kar, that hurt,” he hisses, gnashing his teeth at you. You raise a hand to slap the stupid motherfucker. Sollux quickly slides between you two, holding hands up to both of your faces with a smirk.  
“Break it up, ladieth,” he snickers, and Gamzee joins him laughing. Eridan pouts, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring angrily at the TV screen. You stand up with a loud curse, and stomp to the bathroom before slamming the door shut behind you.

 

 **> Karkat: Be the most obnoxious thing in the universe**  
You, along with all the others, stare as Karkat leaves, and you, along with the others, proceed not to give a fuck. You stick out your tongue at the grumpy son of a bitch as he loudly—and rudely—mutters curse words all the way down the hallway to Gamzee’s bathroom, where a loud slam is heard. The movie drones on in the background over your hush.  
“So….,” you begin slowly, “Wwhat noww?” Everyone stares dull-eyed at you, as if they couldn’t care less. You get a bit frustrated.  
“Wwell, if you’re not goin’ to suggest anythin’, I wwill. I vvote that wwe all do makeovvers.” You smile triumphantly, and much to your surprise, everyone else smiles with you.  
“Sure thing, motherfucker,” Gamzee hiccups, accidentally dropping the remainder of his Faygo onto the floor. Equius smiles awkwardly on the ground, still as silent as when he had first arrived. Sollux and Tavros give you a thumbs up. An evil smile rises on your face as you usher everyone in close.  
“Okay, so, my plan is to—”

 **  
> Eridan: Be the grumpy motherfucker**  
You sit quietly in the bathroom, hating the party, and yourself, more and more as the night goes on. You rummage through the medicine cabinet in search of something to dull the pain, something like, oh, maybe cyanide? You find something decent, not cyanide, but something to dull your senses a bit. You pop the lid off, and put two of the little blue and white pills in the back of your throat. You turn the sink on and cup as much water as you can in your hand and drink it to wash the pills down. You take a deep breath before you unlock the door, returning to the scene a little bit calmer than before.  
You entre the area to find the four of them all grinning at you. Sollux can’t help but laugh, and soon Eridan is laughing along with him. You stare at Tavros and Gamzee, who follow suit. You can’t help but feel like something is wrong.  
“What the fuck?” You growl, teeth bared like an animal.  
And then you realize that Equius is missing, just as you feel a clammy hand pressed against your mouth and an arm wrapped tightly around your waist.  
“I am sorry for this,” he mumbles apologetically, more sweat drenching his clothes and the towel around his neck. The other four spring up, and run past you up the stairs. Equius picks you up and slings you over his shoulder, quickly dashing after them.  
You struggle against his body in an attempt to kick his face or hurt him in some way, but it seems nearly impossible. He is a fucking beast.  
And then the medicine kicks in, and everything becomes a blur. A horrendously fashionable blur.  
You think Equius sits you down at Gamzee’s dresser, which for some reason, is quickly cleared off by Tavros. Eridan sets down a large box and barks out some orders at the others while a ringing in your ears suddenly intensifies. The box is quickly opened to reveal a set of makeup and hair products and oh my god is that a sex toy? Eridan turns a vivid purple, and rips the dreadful thing out of the box and shoves it into his pants. He looks around anxiously to check if anyone had seen it. It appeared that no one had actually seen it, and if they did, they were too busy trying to push the thought out of their mind to look back. Eridan mumbles things, but you are only able to translate his garbled words to gibberish, and you don’t really give a fuck about what he has to say anyway. All you care about at this moment is wait, is that a straightener? You sluggishly try to struggle, but it’s useless. You think you’re flailing with all your might against Equius’s arms, but in actuality, you are merely wagging your head slowly back and forth, which begins to piss Eridan off as he approaches you with the hot object. You feel the heat emanating off of the straightener and onto your scalp and weakly try to tell Eridan how hot it is, but all words are last in your medication induced temporary high. Gamzee and Tavros dive into the box to pull out little bottles full of glittery, frilly, girly colours. They snicker and hold your arms before delicately putting on two coats of nail polish. You hear laughter throughout this whole ordeal. Obnoxious, familiar laughing, coming from the right of you, where seizure inducing camera flashes go off every five and a half seconds.  
“Man, thith ith fucking hilariouth,” he snorts, snapping another photo of you. Your eyelids flicker shut, and you lose track of everything that happens for the next forty-five minutes.  
You cannot recall how long you were in your med-induced nap, but you are awakened by Eridan adding the final touches with makeup. He gently dusts blush along your cheeks, and a little on your nose.  
“Perfect,” he grins, his voice loud and clear. You feel sick to your stomach hearing his voice, and scowl fiercely, a sure sign that whatever the hell you took has worn off.  
“What the nooksniffing fuck do you all think you’re doing? How long was I out? What the fuck did you do to me?” You roar out in panic, attempting to wrench yourself from Equius’s godly grip. “And get the fuck off of me, Zahhak.” Your teeth gnash furiously within your mouth, and all of them back up with the same terrified expression. You snap at Tavros to “Hand you a fucking mirror” and he does so immediately. You look over yourself carefully.  
Your hair is straightened into a neat frame around your face. It looks neat and elegant, and it’s down to your chin, fringed outwards at the ends. The shine of your nails catches your attention and you look down at the shimmering coat of pink with a top coat of glitter is clumped at the tips of your hands. At first you think of how utterly appalling this colour is, but then when you realise how it matches your blush, you don’t seem to mind. You look at the hints of eyeshadow and eyeliner and mascara around your eyes. It looks good. Indisputably good. You cannot deny how incredibly attractive you look, and judginh by the marvelling crowd surrounding you, they agree. You crack a small smile at yourself in the mirror.  
“So wwhat do you think, Kar?” Eridan muses with a smug smile. You drop your smile immediately.  
“You want to know what I think? I think fuck you. That’s what I think.” Eridan bats his eyelashes at you with that ugly fucking grin of his.  
“Oh come on, Kar, wwhat do you reely think?” You are at a loss for words.  
“I….I….” You have never stuttered before in your life. Sollux seems to think it’s amusing. You glare at him as you quickly finish the sentence. “Okay, I think it’s decent, how’s that.”  
Eridan lights up, and claps his hands together before beginning to order everyone to pack his stuff away. You are transfixed looking at yourself in the mirror. You marvel at your newfound beauty when a hideously grotesque face appears next to your own in the glass. Eridan smiles at himself in the mirror before snatching it out of your hands and placing it swiftly into his box, locking it up and shoving it into Equius’s arms.  
“Take this wwith you,” he says, and struts down the stairs like the beauty queen he wishes to be. Equius shadows him and Gamzee and Tavros trail behind, laughing quietly about something Gamzee has said.  
You and Sollux are left behind. Alone.  
“You look pretty hot, KK,” he grins smugly and waggles his eyebrows a bit suggestively. Sollux recoils in pain as your palm collides roughly with his right cheek.  
“Fuck you,” you hiss, standing up and stomping off. Sollux follows after you with a snicker, lightly cupping his injured cheek.  
You rush down the stairs and burst into the room where the other four have congregated into a circle on the floor. They have left to gaps open for you and Sollux to sit down. Sollux charges into the spot next to Gamzee, leaving a space for you to sit next to him and oh fucking shit why him. You take your place next to Sollux and him.  
“So what the fuck now,” you mumble and the words stream out of your mouth with an air of misery. You are unable to contain the tone of utter hatred. Hatred pretty much radiates from your body in unnerving waves. Eridan, sensing it directed mainly towards himself from your livid glare, quickly switches spots with Equius who is sitting directly across from you.  
“Well, uh, we could maybe, um, play, uh,” he fidgets, switching sitting positions non-stop. Indian style, on his stomach, on his back, knees against his chest, and then back to cross legged.  
“Spit it the fuck out,” you growl uneasily, and Tavros squeaks.  
“We can, uh, play truth or dare,” he squirms under your wrathful eye. Around you, they murmur quiet “Ohh”s and “Okay”s.  
“No, that’s stupid, truth or dare is for sissies,” Eridan whines, scooting himself over to Gamzee’s tipped over Faygo bottle several feet away from him. He tosses it to you and you begrudgingly shove it into the centre. Eridan scrambles back into his place. “Now this is a real game.”  
You swallow hard. They have selected you to spin first. You reluctantly give the bottle a go, and it spins lazily around a few times before stopping on Sollux.  
Fuck, you think to yourself repeatedly. All of the fucking assholes in this circle and it has to be him. Sollux leans in close to you with that devilish smile on his lips.  
“C’mon, KK,” he teases, “It’s just a kiss.” You are so infuriated with his taunts and bullshit snickering that you grab the front of his shirt and kiss him roughly and quickly, knocking your foreheads together in the process.  
You blush and avert your eyes to the floor, the scowl unrelenting on your face. Annoyed, you shove the bottle at Sollux, who spins next. The smug bastard shoots glances at you every now and then, and you fight them back with fire in your eyes. The lipgloss Eridan had put on you when you were asleep had rubbed off onto Sollux’s lips. You blush furiously again.  


 **  
> Karkat: Be the smug bastard**  
You lick your lips which taste of cherries thanks to your kiss with Karkat. Unbeknownst to him, a little fanfare just went off in your heart as your lips met. It was like electricity. Never before have you been so happy in your short life.  
You check “Kiss your dream boy” off your mental check list and then look down to see where the bottle has landed.  
It points to Equius. While you are not thrilled with its selection, you quickly crawl over and kiss him anyway, hoping your bravery will somehow impress Karkat. Unluckily for you, it only disgusts him, and he makes a gagging noise along with Eridan, and Tavros who has chosen to look away.  
You superciliously wipe your mouth. That wasn’t so bad. And then you realise that you juts kissed Equius and your mask of confidence drops into the negative levels. You frown at the ground, too disgusted to even blush.  
Your hand shakes as you push the bottle in Equius’s general direction. It was like kissing a brick wall.  


  
 **> Sollux: Be the brick wall**

Horrified by the concept of this game, you are tempted to forfeit, but your overwhelming sense of manliness does not allow you to. You reach out and spin the bottle as lightly as you possibly can, still leaving a slight dent because of your overpowering strength.

Your spin stops like a magnet in front of Eridan. He puckers up and smacks his lips at you.  
“It must be fate,” he declares seductively and pounces onto your legs before assaulting your face. You are paralysed as highblood Eridan Ampora open-mouthed-tongue-kisses you. You pull away from the kiss, quickly rushing out of the room to retrieve a towel. Eridan licks his lips as he calls after you.

“Wwait, Eq, wwe just got started!” He stands up to run after you but is pulled back down by Gamzee.

  
 **> Equius: Be the needy one**

It lands on Karkat. He visibly cringes and then scoffs at you before bitterly swatting the bottle away.

“Fuck my life, fuck everything,” he groans looking angry enough to flip multiple tables. You look a tiny bit hurt.

“Oh, come on, Kar, it’s not that bad.” He gives you a look that says, yeah, it is that bad. “Can wwe just get this fuckin’ thing ovver wwith?” You mutter with a frown. He approaches you, shaking, and you gingerly place your lips on his.

It was not as bad as you thought it would be.

 **  
> Eridan: Be the hateful little thing**

It is just as bad as you thought it would be. He tastes absolutely disgusting and you suddenly wish that you were kissing Sollux again. You attempt to wipe the horrendous taste out of your mouth by vigorously rubbing against your sleeve. It fails to relieve you of the flavor. Sollux snatches the bottle up and awkwardly forces it at you.

“Here, it’th your turn, KK,” he slightly bites his lower lip. For a second, it looks like his face is flushed the lovely mustard yellow colour of his blood.

Did you just call something lovely? You shake your head in a manner that is unnoticeable by the others and return to thinking about how repulsive Eridan’s mouth was.

Who knows what has been in there? You think as the bottle spins hypnotically around.  
Before you even get a chance to see who the bottle landed on, Tavros is already in your lap, and his face is already on yours. You flail about and separate yourself from him as fast as you can. Tavros looks like he is going to cry.  
“G-gamzee!” He whines, trying to scoot himself with his arms back to his place on the carpet. “Wh-what was, uh, that for?” He gulps and begins shivering. You are still somewhat unsure of what just happened.  
You feel yourself reach for the bottle and hand it politely to Tavros, your teeth firmly gritted against each other. You grunt at him and he shakily grips the bottle before spinning it crookedly.

 **  
> Karkat: Be the ninny**  
Your hands shake like they’ve just broken the fucking Richter scale as the bottle budges about half an inch to point at Gamzee. You are the master at spin the bottle. It’s you. The others chuckle at your mentally-handicapped-worthy spin and you cringe not only in terror but in dread at kissing Gamzee.  
You remember the last time you kissed him. More like the last time he locked the two of you in his room, pressed you against the wall, and explored every inch of the inside of your mouth with his tongue against your will.  
“C’mere, my brother,” he gently cups your head between his palms and brings your face up to his. Ever so delicately, your lips connect, sending shockwaves of pleasure through you. You smile through the kiss, and Gamzee separates, all too soon it seems to you.  
You blush deeply, and lean in to kiss him again, your eyes closing slowly and smile widening as your face nears his. You softly make out with the bottle of Faygo that you were unaware Eridan had shoved between you. He then bats you on the head with it. You squeak out in pain, but your cries are only followed by murmurs of “pussy” and “wimp.”  
Eridan holds the bottle like a microphone.  


 **  
> Tavros: Be the sleepover game guru**  
“This game is boring as shit,” you mutter bitterly at everyone. “Wwe’re goin’ to, wwell, step it up a bit.” You grin like a shark and laugh at the uneasiness it causes in your fellow friends.  
“Wh—,” Tavros begins, but you quickly cut him off like an Asian driver on the freeway.  
“Wwe are goin’ to play the ultimate party game, Sevven Minutes of Heaven!” You clap and smile and laugh, all on your own, as the others look on at you— half-horrified, half-confused about the rules of the game. You explain the rules slowly, so that people-whose-names-will-not-be-mentioned understand. You stare Tavros in the eyes as you enunciate each word slowly.  
“Okay, so it’s like spin the bottle, but instead of just kissin’, you go into a dark room together and are allowwed seven minutes to do wwhatevver the fuck you want,” he raises his eyebrows and winks, mumbling “Evven the person,” under his breath.  
All of them murmur softly and you pawn the bottle off to Sollux. He looks a little antsy to you.  
He holds his breath and bites his lip as the bottle turns round and round and finally stops on Karkat. Sollux looks like he is going to explode. He isn’t doing a very good job of keeping up a poker face. Maybe he should hang out with the Dave human more often?  
Sollux and Karkat look nervously at each other before Karkat grumpily mutters something out.  
“So, what now?” he groans and shifts his position on the floor.  
“Wwell, we need a room,” you huff and look to Gamzee with flirtatious yet pleading eyes. It appears that he is looking straight past you and you get the slightest bit irritated at his ignoring you.  
“You can borrow mine,” he says with no feeling, and it strikes just the tiniest bit of fear in your heart. You put on a smile nonetheless.  
“Great, let’s go,” you stand up abruptly and lead your followers up the stairs to Gamzee’s bedroom. You catch a glimpse of Karkat as you begin your ascent. He looks terrified and anxious despite his trying to cover it up with a scowl.  


 **> Eridan: Be the one about to have an anxiety attack**  
You are upset. You are upset because this is the worst idea you have ever heard, and you are upset because you are a part of it. You are even more upset because Sollux is touching you. He is touching you very gingerly, holding your hand like a fucking gentleman. His hand is slightly rough under your palm, but you don’t care. He leads you up the stairs and you take your sweet time, cherishing the what the fuck are you even thinking.  
You rip your hand away from his, and glance over at his slightly hurt expression when you rip right past him and up the stairs. He trails quickly behind you. You slip quietly into the room where the others are waiting all but Eridan sitting on Gamzee’s bed.  
He quickly explains the rules again once more. You got it the first time, so you decide to wonder about when Gamzee received this human bed. The four of them stand up and quickly shuffle out of the room. Eridan winks at you as he closes the door. It makes you sick. His voice penetrates through the wood.  
“Are you ready?” he calls inside. You bite your lip and nod at Sollux.  
“Yeah,” he calls out to him, leisurely removing his glasses from his face and placing them into his lap.  
“Sevven minutes starting now.”

 

 

 **> Karkat: Be the nervous wreck with a poker face**  
“Hey KK, we don’t have to do anything, if you don’t want to,” you murmur, wiping your glasses off on the bottom of your shirt.  
“Yeah, whatever,” he grumbles, crossing his arms and facing away from you. You are so infatuated with this boy, you suddenly feel an overwhelming urge to just—  
—kiss him. And your lips are on his, tender, but filled with passion and your crushing red feelings. To your surprise, Karkat doesn’t pull away; he just doesn’t kiss you back. Your glasses clatter to the floor and you pull away, licking your lips and mumbling, “sorry” to him.  
Karkat grabs the front of your shirt and abruptly pulls you into another kiss. You feel his tongue sliding across your lips, trying to force your mouth to open a little more to let him in. You oblige him, and his tongue spills into yours. His mouth opens slightly to let you in, and you explore his as he explores yours.  
Your sloppy make outs make you suddenly feel very hot and heavy, and you pull your shirt off to try and escape from the pressing heat you feel.  
Karkat roughly slams his hands into your chest, bowling you down onto the bed. He climbs on top of you, his legs straddling your thighs, his bulge pressed against your own erect bulges, his hands wrapped tightly in your hair, tangled in the wild locks, and you can’t breathe. You can’t even think.  
You don’t mind though, and you let your bulges do the thinking. Karkat pulls away from your mouth and suckles roughly at your jaw, nipping lightly at certain spots. His sharp teeth graze at your neck and your ear, and you can feel his tongue trace the shell delicately and precisely. His hands slide their way up your sides, caressing the muscles and finding their way to your chest. His hands linger over your erect nipples.  
You shiver under his touch. Your hands push up against him lightly grabbing his sides as you lean into his palms. He’s so handsome.

 

 **> Sollux: Be the devilishly handsome one**  
You don’t know what you’re doing anymore; you’ve left control up to desire, but you don’t seem to care. Your fingers are working like mad against Sollux’s hard nipples, pinching and twisting and rubbing to get him to make those little moans that just turn you on even more.  
You feel savage. But do you give two fucks? No. You don’t even give one.  
Sollux thrusts himself slightly upward as he archs into your touch, your three rock hard bulges ramming against each other.  
You allow a moan to escape. You’re so horny right now, you couldn’t care less if you moan like a little girl. You feel Sollux’s hands slip under the hem of your shirt, sliding against your chest and to your shoulders.  
“Take it off, KK,” he rasps, and with his help, your remove your shirt as quickly as possible. Your bare chests collide with each other as you press yourself as close as you can to him, your mouths connecting, tongues darting in and out. Your hands are deep in his hair, and his are clutching the small of your back. You break away from the kiss.  
“Sollux, we only have seven minutes,” you groan between gasps and reach for the button of his pants, undoing it and sliding his jeans down to his ankles. You are greeted by two little wet spots in his underwear from the leaking pre-cum. You begin to slide down his boxers but he places his hands on yours to stop you.  
“You firtht,” he grins, gripping onto you and rolling you under him before he unbuttons your pants with his mouth. You smile at the significant trouble he has with it. He pulls your pants down with his teeth, and lightly flicks your head through the boxers. You jerk violently at the sensation. Sollux smiles at this weak spot you’ve revealed to him, and he slowly presses his mouth to you throw the fabric. He licks and laps and the warmth of his tongue and his saliva permeates through your underwear, driving you wild.  
“Sollux, just take them the fuck off, stop teasing me,” you hiss between moans and he obliges you by sliding your boxers down to reveal your bulge.

 

 **> Karkat: Be the bulgelicker**  
You gingerly pick up Karkat’s bulge, and lap at the tip as he rocks his hips and clutches the sheets. He murmurs curse words to you as you shove him into your mouth unexpectedly. Your tongue caresses him as you suck and he grips your head, shoving you back up and back down on himself.  
Your hand finds its way into your underwear to stroke your own bulges with the same timing as you suck Karkat’s. He cringes, before violently shoving you back underneath him. He quickly pulls your underwear off.  
“KK,” you groan as he presses his bulge to yours, and rocks his hips. Fuck. He moves with a rhythm that makes you go wild, and you move in time with him. Karkat grips one of your bulges against his own, his free hand wrapping around your other one.  
You’re unaware of how long it takes for you to come, but you do. Karkat comes several seconds after yours, kissing your hair to avoid moaning too loudly and entwining his hands and your own. He wipes his finger against one of the puddles on your chest and licks it off with his tongue. His eyes close as if to ponder the taste.  
“KK,” you mumble to him before sitting up and putting your glasses back on. He looks at you, sitting cross legged on the Earth bed.  
“Yeah?” His glare is menacing, but it gives you butterflies.  
“KK, will you be my matesprit?” You blurt hastily, turning mustard and staring at the sheets. He leans in close to you, mouth against your jaw; his breath is hot.  
“No,” he hisses against your jawline, sucking at it until it bruises. “But I will do this again sometime.”

 

 **> Sollux: Be the overly curious spectator**  
The door opens abruptly and you topple inside, the cup you had been using to listen to everything going on clattering beside you.  
“Eridan, you dumbfuck, you’re such an asshole,” Karkat growls at you before kicking you in the head sharply. You grunt, and roll over, before declaring that the results of this round of the game were too disturbing for the game to continue.  
You all decide that it would be best to just close your eyes and sleep and pretend like Sollux and Karkat didn’t just get it on in Gamzee’s room.

 

 **> Eridan: Be the grumpy non-virgin**  
Before the rest of your friends sleep, you make them swear to never speak of what happens again.  
“Motherfuckers, whatever happens at a bro party, stays all up in the walls of the motherfuckin’ bro party,” Gamzee says, gathering an amen from Eridan. All of you settle into your “sleeping bags” as you had heard it called before, though you are nestled nicely inside Sollux’s with him. He wraps his arms around you, enveloping you in his warmth and pulling you into his chest.  
“Night, KK,” he breathes into your hair, and it makes your heart flutter in all sorts of ways you wish it didn’t. You grunt as affectionately as you can into his torso.  
“Sleepovers are for pussies,” you mutter, before curling up deeper into Sollux’s arms.


End file.
